A Storm-troopers Log
by Redsparten321
Summary: TK-244 is a trooper fresh out of the Academy on Carida, telling his time serving the Empire under the command of his superiors, he follows out orders that may not fit well with him, or may crush his emotions entirely. This shows the story of the trooper TK-244 as he progresses through his life in the Marine Corps of the Empire.
1. Prologue

**-A/N-**

Just a note, this happens in the Star Wars Universe where the first Death Star currently has been destroyed. This may contain heavy Coarse Language.

* * *

I woke up, laying in the flat grey and white bunk bed. I was on the bottom, my brother took the top. We both joined on the same day, enlisted into the service of the Empire. Took our oaths, and swore to stay loyal. That was 7 years ago to this day, my god has it been a long trip. I was graduated yesterday, from the Imperial Academy on Carida. The training was tense at start, then the routine kicks in and you feel as if it is normal waking up 6 AM to eat, then laying down at 11 PM. We were being shipped out to a nearby post for our first duty. We are meant to serve a month here, then fly off with the Military or Marine corps.

The first week there was a pain, each time the sergeant walks on deck to where we are stationed, we drop everything and salute. Even if we are eating, scanning local movement or training with a blaster, stop and salute. I was assigned scanning duty, I was at a desk most of the day sat around, looking at a screen. All I saw was asteroid upon asteroid, sometimes I see a cave bat get vaporized by the sun we are near to. All I could do was sit there and watch. Second week I was used to doing nothing, even made friends with a few other recruits stationed there. It was a bit more relaxed, when we could actually have a laugh with each other. Yet times came, where I was the last one to leave my station as scanning duty, is "the most important duty on this station" as the sergeant put it clearly. Shouted at me he did, first day there, all he did was complain about how the past soldiers did nothing, and messed about. Likely a lie trying to make us be better than the last troops he had here.

The time came on the last day of the month, a transport shuttle came to pick us up. The dust coating the white pale cloth of the shuttle, with the blue engines that seemed to make the most annoying humming noise you could have imagined. The transport lowered its platform, and out came two captains. One Marine one Military, we were picked. 'TK-244 Marine service, welcome to hell boy!' That was me, TK-244, the designation from enlistment. How I wanted to butcher the instructor who gave me that number, the man was an ass. He told us all 'folk' tales about how the Inquisitors used to use the barracks of the academy to torture Rebel spies that attempted to enlist, how Lord Vader would kill us personally if we tried to rebel against the might and glory of the Empire. How if any of us laughed, we would be kicked from the academy, that second.


	2. Chapter 1

**-A/N-**

The prologue was a back flash of the soldier whilst he was being transported from the base on a nearby moon of Carida to his station aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer. I am looking for proofreaders, if anyone wishes to become one add me on Discord: Redsparten321#8562

I am also sorry for how short the prologue is.

* * *

The dusty pale white shuttle landed onto the grey platform. Soldiers spurring off it, into two lines of 10. Facing each other, making enough space for 6 men to walk. Even though, all who came out to walk in between the lines, were two troopers, both with orange pauldrons. One with an air reserve tank, and a detached respirator. On both troopers chest, showed the symbol of the Empire. On the one without the extra equipment, showed another symbol on the side of his armour, a troopers helmet, with the name 501st legion. The 501st's logo, "Vader's Fist" the might of the entire Storm Trooper Military. The elite of the elite of divisions. The other, had a fist, Grand Admiral Thrawn's logo. The might of the navy, the man who could overcome anything. One of the only non-human to make it into the high ranks of the Imperial Navy. The only alien man who achieved this, Thrawn was a legend who had came true.

The two troopers, both captains walks up and down the two lines. Inspecting us with their evil glares. The glare that would go right through you, make you shudder at the thought of them both on the field. Behind us, pilots and naval crew members rushing about, prepping for some sort of situation. The overhead speaker, ordering all men to stations. TIE fighters over above our heads, ready to fall onto our heads, kills us in a moments notice. The entire ship was in an emergency state, yet none of us "newbies" knew why. The captain, pacing up and down, issued out an order, "Left face" we all turned 90 degrees to our left. Facing us the door, the wall and the Hangar Command deck. The glass blackened out on the one side, yet we all knew there was a Colonel on the other side, looking down at us as if we were pawns in a much bigger game. In fact, we likely were.

About 30 minutes later, we were in our barracks, laying down waiting as the alert carried on ringing. 30 minutes of an alert status, this was unusual. Never in our lives, have we been taught an Alert status could hold out for longer than 10 minutes, without it counting for something. People said it was a test of the system, yet we all knew when we exit the current hyperspace pattern, we would meet something or someone. Myself, lying on the bed, waiting for the moment to happen were we are called to attention by the captain, to prepare for incoming borders of the scum who likely occupy the target area. My brother, was now long gone. He had been picked to go into the Military, just thinking about it. They likely separated us due to our blood bond, so then on the battlefield we would be more efficient, when we do not know if one of us is dead or not. That way, the Empire can not care about telling us, yet care about allowing us to win the war, rather than die due to emotions. That moment, when I was in deep thought, the idea of what was going on came true. We heard the ship come out of hyperspace, as we heard the massive pause of sound when the entire ship rang full of alarms. Be that fire, alert or battle alarms. We all stood up, quickly as lightning putting on our armour, and standing to attention. We waited a good ten minutes before the captain came into the deck.

"Attention! Commander on deck!" The sergeant shouted, from the far end. We all stamped out feet together, stood straight up and saluted as the Captain entered the room. Silence fell inside the room, yet we all could hear the explosions crippling fighters and frigates outside.

"Prepare weapons! We leave at 0800 exactly, mission brief will be on the transport! Don't be late." The Captain indefinitely shouted, he then left. The second he left, we all rushed into the armoury at the side of the barracks, arming ourselves with an E-11 standard blaster rifle, and 2 thermal detonators. We then marched, as our sergeant took lead towards the Hangar where we were to meet several other platoons in our company. It was only 0730, yet we were never late. After-all, we were the meat shields to those at the back. We were reaching the Hangar as an explosion, setting the entire hangar on fire, happened. We rushed in, seeing soldiers, crewmen and pilots on the floor dead, the blast shields already closed. The captain and Colonel both dead. We were alone, without transport or a commanding officer. We were lost, aboard our own ship we were stationed in.

The sergeant, who took up lead told us to search the area of survivors. We searched, all we found were dead bodies, blood drying up from people who were impaled by TIE fighters that had fallen, or even worse shrapnel or bits of metal from objects that had exploded into piece. At that moment, the hangar doors opened, as the ship's captain walked in, Captain Aurelios.

"Soldiers, your new objective is to get briefed in the war room! From there, you will be assigned a new Company! Am I understood?" He said, as we're still looking for our partners, not realizing he had entered. We all soon realized, and stood to attention facing him and responded with the standard response

"Sir, yes sir!"

The response we had all learnt on the first day of the academy. We approached the war room, as an Inquisitor walked out, glanced at us, and continued. We then entered and sat down in the briefing quadrant of the war room.

"I am your new captain, and we are Alpha Company. Your squad is now Foxtrot, am I understood sergeant?" The captain spoke, as if he knew us.

"Sir, we are ready and waiting." The sergeant reassured the captain of our abilities to quickly focus on the task at hand. Even though, we all knew he did not mean that. We all knew, the moment the doors opened, we would run out into our own deaths.

"Good then, let's begin! The target at hand is a raid on a Rebel cell, they have been terrorizing the imminent area for quite some time now, and must be crushed. The military have already secured the planet, yet they have let out a distress beacon, we assume that beacon went to a station, which the rebel fleet we are so valiantly crushing are protecting. Your job, is to enter the facility with the rest of the company and take control of the command deck, Delta and Echo will be alongside you. Good luck!" The captain did not stop to take a single breath, or that is what it felt like. He kept on talking, as if we were listening. Yet only the sergeant was, most of us had zoned out, and were now thinking of what happened to all those lives back in the hangar.

We fell out of the war room, marching once again to a lower hangar, were a Sentinel IV transport was awaiting my platoon to board so it could take us to the acclamator class cruiser to take us to the mission objective. We boarded, in a formally fashion, one at a time with the sergeant being the last one aboard. We sat down in the holding compartment, as the shuttle lifted off, into the dog-fighting zone, we were escorted by 2 TIE fighters towards the acclamator Revengeance. It was an old republic model, used by the commando's on Geonosis, sadly it had been upgraded to fit the load-out for the Empire. It would of been nice to see the inside of a cleaned old republic vessel. We approached it, as we were doing so the sergeant spoke out.

"HUD's online boys! I want to be connected now! It won't be long until we're aboard that rebel station! So let's get ready!"

We all pressed three buttons on the side of our helmets, and up came the HUD. It came up with a loading screen, "IDMR resignation 244, HUD visual layout loading" A female voice, then spoke those words out to me inside my helmet. After a second or two, the HUD loaded up in the top left corner IDMR, Imperial Department of Military Research, the manufacturers of the armour. In the top right, life signatures of the rest of the platoon. Bottom left, my armour integrity. Bottom right, showed a radar, showing all nearby life forms, our own armour had a built in IFF system to show our friendlies a different colour on our radar.

We eventually landed in the acclamator's hangar, the doors not opening instead a red light shining through the newly formed windows near the cockpit door. The light meant prepare, and be ready for launch. We were soon to reach our target. Everyone sat down, and locked into the seat, preparing for heavy fire from laser and missile batteries from the station. Outside the window, we got a glance of 2 other shuttles, and what would be a bright hangar, yet it was pitch black, and nothing was moving. The soldier next to me spoke.

"They've locked down this hangar, they don't want anyone messing with the operation now!"

The soldiers resignation was TK-341, he was over hyped for this, unlike a few others on the shuttle, he would be one of the ones who rush out into battle, fucking about as we progressed, not caring for his own life. Yet, soldiers like him, don't last that long. We loaded the E-11 rifles, and readied up as the overhead speaker from outside announced we were 5 klicks out. The ship shaking along with the acclamator as the rebel station started to pounce on every inch of metal we have, luckily they did not expect the acclamator to have its forward shields up to max.

After ten minutes of waiting, the green light shined through the windows near the cockpit, as we took off and flew outside. Though the windows we could see the explosions and laser batteries firing from the station at the incoming shuttles. From the radio new the sergeant came out a shout

"Echo has been shot down, I repeat Echo is shot down!" We then saw the shuttle in front of us get blasted into small pieces, soldiers floating in space, helmets wandering away.

"Bravo has been destroyed! I repeat Bravo is down!" Again from the radio, it seemed like we had met our doom already, death was at the door.


End file.
